Homo Superior Physiology
The power to be a human that possesses various supernatural abilities and powers while retaining one's humanity. Variation of Empowered Physiology and Human Physiology. Not to be confused with Non-Human Physiology. Opposite to Mutant Physiology. Also Called * Advanced Human Physiology * Bang Babies (Static Shock/DC Comics/DCAU) * Empowered Human Physiology * Esper Physiology * Evolved Humans/Evos (Heroes) * High Humans (The New Gate) * Homo Sapiens Superior Physiology (Marvel Comics) * Homo Superius Physiology * Metahuman/Neohuman/Superhuman Physiology * Micromutated Human Physiology (Rational Only) * Superpowered Human Physiology * Superior Human Physiology * Ultras (Ultraforce) Capabilities User is a human being that has developed powers and abilities from a variety of causes, such as evolution, genetic experiments, enchantment, having powers bestowed upon them by other beings or sources, through birth, and training to obtain said powers. Also, thanks to the human side of their heritage (if the powers are genetically-based), they can use these abilities without becoming a monster (i.e. keeping their human physique, sanity, and humanity without it being altered from possible instability). Homo Superiors can also be divided into two categories: Rational :Metahumans of this category gain their powers via evolution, birth, genetic engineering, or exposed to radiation or biohazardous substances, like mutagens, or any other methods in relation to genetic experimentation in that regard. :In one way or another, certain homo superiors that are of this classification will may have minor physical changes without their humanity being fully or almost slipped away, like their irises changing to any color like a fiery shade of red, yellow, purple, etc, retractable claws or spikes, fangs or sharp teeth, color of the skin being changed, among others. In fact, these kinds of superhumans will be able to possess powers without their physiology being altered and lose their humanity as a result. Irrational :By this category, metahumans gain their powers by having their abilities bestowed upon them by supernatural beings, enchantment, training to self-bestow their powers like telekinesis for example, being blessed or granted wishes to obtain their powers, and among many other methods without any genetic tinkering. Most of these kinds of superhumans have the potential to become mystical class superhumans. :Unlike rational-based homo superiors, this category of metahumans wouldn't have to be able to suffer mutations and instability of their deoxyribonucleic acid, which can be caused in certain ways. Unlike the rational based category, these kinds of superhumans are more likely to maintain their humanity because they don't share the same genetic unpredictably that rational-based superhumans are more likely to have. Applications (General) * Various Supernatural Powers Applications (Detail) Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality * Dermal Armor * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition * Extrasensory Perception * Flight * Force Field Generation * Intangibility * Invisibility * Natural Weaponry * Regenerative Healing Factor * Shapeshifting * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation * Weakness Resistance Variations * Homo Magi Superior Physiology * Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology Associations * Evolution * Genetic Mutation * Homo Magi Physiology * Humanity Retainment * Human Physiology * Empowered Physiology * Science Attuned Physiology * Superhumanization * Superpowered Physiology * Supernatural Cells Limitations * Unless they have specific immunities/resistances, users have the same weaknesses as regular Humans. * Mystical-based abilities may be based on curses and cause involuntary loss of control causing dangerous damage to themselves and those around them. * Genetic-based abilities may become unstable and cause secondary/unwanted mutations, and at worst, could become a Monstrous Mutant if not kept under treatment. Trivia * Metahumans can also technically exist in real life due to modification existing in real life also. In further context, Humans that happen to have been injected with anti-bodies to gain resistance against diseases for example, can be classified as Superhumans. In China, a scientist named He Jiankui had decided to test the waters in modifying Human embryos to have the power to withstand HIV, which is well known to be a virus. Even if they were grown up into Humans, they will likely still have the modifications intact, which can classify them as Metahumans. * On August 27th, 2017, according to TheRichest's video named "People Who Gained REAL SUPERPOWERS After Events," the video further proves that Superhumans are capable of coming into existence, though unlike the above causes, the outcome of Humans getting powers, in that case, is through experienced events in their lives. Known Users Cartoons Live Television Folklore/Mythology Gallery Cartoons Action Man 2000 Alex Mann.jpg|Alex Mann/Action Man (Action Man 2000) is a Metahuman who uses the AMP Factor to predict eventual outcomes, and alter them via choices of obstacles that he must use to prevent the happenings before they occur. Action Man 2000 Templeton Storm.jpg|After being struck by lightning Templeton Storm/Tempest (Action Man 2000) has gained powers based on meteorological phenomena. Action Man 2000 Professor Gangrene.jpg|Wolfgang Greenholtz/Professor Gangrene (Action Man 2000) is a scientist whose experiments accidentally turned him into a Superhuman. DCAU Mr. Freeze.jpg|Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (DC Animated Universe) became a Metahuman after an accident soaked his body in a freezing solution, rendering him unable to survive outside of a sub-zero environment, but also slowing his aging to the point where he is semi-immortal. Livewire DCAU.gif|Leslie Willis/Livewire (DC Comics/Batman and Beyond) became a Metahuman after she was struck by a lightning bolt, causing her to become a Human of pure electrical energy. DC Animated Universe Black Canary.png|Dinah Lance/Black Canary (DC Comics/Justice League Unlimited) is a Metahuman that can emit Ultrasonic Screaming, known as the Canary Cry. DCAU Volcana.png|Claire Selton/Volcana (DC Animated Universe) is a Metahuman who experienced her ability of Pyrokinesis around her teenage years. Static Shock Electricity Bolt.gif|After being exposed to Quantum Vapor, Virgil Ovid Hawkins/Static (DC Comics/Static Shock) became a Metahuman with the ability to manipulate electromagnetism. Hotstreak DCAU.jpg|Much like Virgil after he was exposed to Quantum Vapor, Francis Stone/Hotstreak (DC Comics/Static Shocks) became a pyrokinetic, able to project powerful blasts of flames from his body. DCAU Ebon.png|After he was exposed to the Quantum Vapor, Ivan Evans/Ebon (DC Animated Universe) became a Metahuman with the power of a living shadow. DC Animated Universe Derek Powers.gif|Derek Powers/Blight (DC Animated Universe) became a Metahuman after being infected with nerve gas combined with radiation exposure made his body entirely radioactive. Hoop Squad.jpeg|Hoop Squad (DC Animated Universe) Ulitmen.jpeg|Ultimen (DC Animated Universe) Samurai Jack ageless.jpg|Jack (Samurai Jack) became ageless after being affected by Aku's Time Travel spell and trained all his life achieving Enhanced Body. OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes K.O.png|K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) is a Metahuman with the power to run at great speeds, the ability to be incredibly strong, and perform the Power-Fist Fireball ability. Trina Riffin.png|Trina Riffin (Grojband) is a Homo Superior who uses Pathifery to warp reality. Team Go.jpeg|Team Go (Kim Possible) gained their powers from a rainbow meteor. Powerpuff girls characters.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) Dexter's Laboratory Major Glory.png|Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory) is not only the supreme leader of the Justice Friends, but he's also a powerful Metahuman. Dexter's Laboratory Capital G.jpg|Capital G (Dexter's Laboratory) is a Metahuman that manipulates his size at will. Dexter's Laboratory Sam-R-I.jpg|Sam-R-I (Dexter’s Laboratory) has Flight, Super Speed, and lastly, Thunder Manipulation. MLP Equestria Girls Digital Series full group pose 1.png|Ever since the magic had spilled out from Equestria into the Human world, The Rainbooms (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls series) had been given various powers as a result. Zevo-3.jpeg|Zevo-3 (Zevo-3) Flex Fighters (Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters).jpg|Flex Fighters (Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters) Justice Force.jpg|Justice Force (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Silver Sentry.jpg|Silver Sentry (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) The Super Globetrotters.jpeg|Super Globetrotters (Hanna-Barbera) Amazing Acquaintances.jpeg|Amazing Acquaintances (Tom and Jerry Tales) The N-Men.jpeg|The N-Men (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) Comics Lex Luthor Intelligence.jpg|Even though not visually apparent to most people, Alexander Joseph Luthor's (DC Comics) mind is beyond what's normally obtainable to standard Humans. Lex's unnaturally high intellect is enough to outsmart Peak to Enhanced tier intellectuals, and he's capable of doing virtually anything like creating complex inventions. Poison_Ivy_0018.jpg|Pamela Lillian Isley/Poison Ivy (DC Comics) is a Metahuman due to an accident that gave her powers and turned her insane. Fantomex Marvel Comics.jpg|An artificially-evolved human, Charlie Cluster 7/Fantomex (Marvel Comics) is an engineered mutate with three brains for independent Parallel Processing and Nano-Active Blood. Marvel Comics Human Mutate.jpg|Human Mutates (Marvel Comics) are Humans that have been either mainly micromutated through scientific means, or empowered through non-scientific means. Inhumans 001.jpg|The Inhumans/Inhomo Supremis/Homo Sapiens Inhumanus (Marvel Comics) are normally a race of genetically modified humans designed by the Kree. File:Marvel Comics Vox.jpg|The Super-Inhumans (Marvel Comics) are a subspecies of Inhumans, and are considered to be much stronger than them whenever the Kree have been modifying the Inhumans even further. Wolverine - Age 17.jpg|James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Marvel Comics) Cyclops first time.jpg|Scott Summers/Cyclops' (Marvel Comics) Optic Blasts manifest for the first time. Wing Growth by Warran Worthington.jpg|Warren Worthington III/Angel (Marvel Comics) manifesting his wings during puberty. Lonnie Lincoln (Earth-616) 004.jpg|After he was affected by the chemical known as Diox-3, it micromutates Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone (Marvel Comics) into a Human Mutate, possessing powers such as Supernatural Body and Oxygen Independence. Luke-cage.jpg|Luke Cage (Marvel Comics) is a mutate with powers such as Superhuman Strength, Enhanced Speed, Unbreakable Skin etc. from using the Super Soldier Serum. Luna_Maximoff_(Earth-616)_from_Son_of_M_Vol_1_3.jpg|Luna Maximoff (Marvel Comics) is a Mutant/Inhuman hybrid. Mister Fantastic.jpg|Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic (Marvel Comics) gained his powers from cosmic radiation, rather than being born with those powers like a mutant due to lacking the X-Gene which mutants possess. True Hero by Peter Parker, Spider-Man.jpg|Peter Benjamin Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) is a mutate with powers of a spider from being bitten by a radioactive spider. Marvel Comics Spider-Man 2099 After Modification.jpg|After being genetically imprinted with the DNA of a spider, Miguel O’Hara/Spider-Man 2099 (Marvel Comics) gained a variety of superhuman attributes of a spider, along with many traits and abilities of one. Miles Venom Strike.jpg|Miles Morales/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) is a spider-based mutate, with a different power set compared to Peter Parker. Daredevil-marvel-comics-14713820-800-580.jpg|Matthew "Matt" Michael Murdock/Daredevil (Marvel Comics) is a mutate who became blind but his remaining senses were amplified to superhuman levels as the result of exposure to a radioactive isotope. Monet St. Croix (Earth-616) 009.jpg|Monet St. Croix (Marvel Comics) Emma Frost (Earth-616) X-Men Blue Vol 1 8 Textless.jpg|Emma Grace Frost (Marvel Comics) Gordon blind.jpg|Nuhumans (Marvel Comics) like Gordon, are the result of regular Humans that have been affected by the Terrigen Mist emitted from Terrigenesis to bestow themselves powers. Marvel Comics Ister.jpg|As predecessors to Mutantkind, Proto-Mutants (Marvel Comics) like Ister have a specific gene that is identical to the X-Genomes, except being less complex. BlackPanther.jpg|After eating the Heart-Shaped Herb that connects to Bast the Panther God, T'Challa/Black Panther (Marvel Comics) had been empowered by the same Deity to be granted with powers, therefore making him a perfect example of an irrational variant to Human Mutates in general. Agent Orange Wildstorm.jpg|Due to an experimental procedure utilizing Dioxin funneled into human biology, Agent Orange (Wildstorm Comics) possesses Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed and Invulnerability. Jerry_Montrose_-_Pyre.jpg|Jerry Montrose/Pyre (Rising Stars) is one of the Pederson Specials. My Little Pony Equestria Girls Mane-iac Mayhem Human Counterpart.png|The Human counterpart of Mane-iac Mayhem (IDW's My Little Pony Equestria Girls) is a Metahuman. Tick (The Tick) profile.jpg|The Tick (The Tick) Justice_Force.jpg|Justice Force (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Fantastic Femmes.jpeg|Fantastic Femmes (Spoof Comics Presents) The Seven (The Boys).jpeg|The Seven (The Boys) Mythology/Folklore Samson (Biblical) Destroys Pillars.JPG|Samson (Abrahamic Religions) is divinely blessed to have godlike strength for as long as his hair remains uncut, but in his final moments, he regains his strength through true faith in God even with his hair cut. King Midas.jpg|King Midas (Greek Mythology) was cursed with uncontrollable Chrysopoeia. Movies Disney Supers.jpg|While it is unknown on how they came into existence, the Supers (The Incredibles) are Humans that have varied power sets. Carrietta White.jpg|Carrietta White (Carrie Series) is an example of a non-scientific class Metahuman that has gained the power of Telekinesis through practicing. 05chronicle-blog480.jpg|Like his friend and cousin, Andrew Detmer (Chronicle) gained Telekinesis by a great and strange crystal, but he has proven to be the most powerful out of both of them. Mover-Push.gif|As Movers, Nick Grant and Victor Budarin (Push) both have telekinetic abilities. Michael Myers.jpg|Michael Myers (Halloween) Brandon Breyer (Brightburn).JPG|Brandon Breyer/Brightburn (Brightburn) G-Girl.jpg|Jenny Johnson/G-Girl (My Super Ex-Girlfriend) Meteor Man.jpg|Jefferson Reed/Meteor Man (Meteor Man) Literature YG.jpg|Neohumans such as the Young Guardians (The Young Guardians) are all humans that have been empowered by the potent energies of the Genesis Spell. Live Television Alphas_main_cast.png|Alphas (Alphas) are Humans with special abilities, but tend to have a downside to them. Peter_Petrelli.jpg|Peter Petrelli (Heroes) is an Evolved Human with the ability to copy other abilities. Sylar radiation2.gif|Syler (Heroes) is an Evolved Human with the ability to "understand how things work." s.gif|Daisy Johnson/Skye (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) is an Inhuman that can emit and manipulate vibrations, she is so powerful that future legends say she can destroy worlds. Jim Ellison.jpg|Jim Ellison (The Sentinel) was born with hyperactive senses. CC.jpg|Cara Coburn (The Tomorrow People) is a Homo Superior specialized in Telepathy. tomorrow graphics 2.gif|Stephen Jameson (The Tomorrow People) is a very powerful Homo Superior capable of feats like teleporting to escape from a power suppression chamber... Stephen Jameson.gif|...and stopping time, a very rare ability. John Young.gif|John Young (The Tomorrow People), telekinetically lifting Stephen in the air. Buffy_Summers_memory.png|Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is a Slayer, a human girl granted superhuman powers to combat supernatural beings. The Seven.jpg|The Seven (The Boys) Umbrella Academy.jpg|The Umbrella Academy (The Umbrella Academy) The-Rangers-mighty-morphin-power-rangers-23879056-480-336.jpg|Various Power Rangers (Power Rangers Series) Anime/Manga Main_Characters_(To_Aru_Majutsu_no_Index).png|Various Characters (To Aru Majutsu no Index) have either science-based or magical influenced powers. Quirk My Hero Academia.png|Quirk-Users (My Hero Academia) are humans - and occasionally animals - who are born with a specific superpower or "quirk". Within the entire earth, quirk-users make up over 80% of the world's population. File:Germa_66_Raid_suit.png|The Vinsmoke siblings (One Piece) are empowered humans. Ryuho and Kazuma.jpg|Ryūhō Tairen and Kazuma (s-CRY-ed) are known as Alters, individuals who can shape and reconstruct matter through mental focus and willpower. E's_Otherwise_full_232114.jpg|Kai Kudō and his friends (E's Otherwise) are as Espers born with psychic powers. Video Games IFirstClass.png|Conduits (inFAMOUS series) are Humans with a special gene that can either be activated naturally or through scientific means, granting them unique powers. F.E.A.R. Series Point Man.jpg|Being experimented and modified by Harlan Wade, Point Man’s (F.E.A.R. Series) reflexes are said to be going off scale, in addition to having the psychic ability to enter slow motion. While his reflexes aren’t infinite, he can still put up a fight against hordes of enemies. File:Psycho_Mantis.jpg|Despite having a deformed face at birth, Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear series) possessed psychic powers. Moreover, his psionic abilities had eventually waxed to the point of breaking and interacting with the fourth wall. Tracer-0.png|Lena Oxton/Tracer (Overwatch) became a Superhuman through an accident regarding the aircraft she's using with a teleportation matrix malfunctioning, giving her abilities associated with time on a personal level, like Temporal Rewind, Temporal Healing, and Time Acceleration. Overwatch Reaper.png|In efforts to make Gabriel Reyes/Reaper (Overwatch) more powerful, TALON had experimented on him to turn him into a Metahuman with powers based on darkness, including Umbrageous Teleportation, and Shadow Generation. Resident Evil Series Albert Wesker.png|All thanks to a certain virus that had been injected into him, it micromutated Albert Wesker (Resident Evil series) into a Metahuman, possessing Supernatural Body, and he possesses Enhanced Regeneration. Alexia Ashford.jpg|Before Alexia Ashford (Resident Evil series) had mutated into a monster due to the T-Veronica Virus, the earlier stage is that the virus first micromutated her, thus giving her powers such as Tentacle Extension, and Flammable Blood. Jake Muller.png|Possessing anti-bodies to various viruses alike, this caused Jake Muller (Resident Evil 6) to ascend into a Metahuman. Sherry Birkin RE6.jpg|Ever since the Golgotha/G-Virus had micromutated her in conjunction with the DEVIL vaccine putting an end to the virus being active, Sherry Birkin (Resident Evil series) was turned into a Superhuman with Enhanced Regeneration. Sam Serious Stone.jpg|Having been merged with NETRICSA, which is basically an AI designed for virtually any combat situation and obstacles, Sam "Serious" Stone (Serious Sam series) can beat back a horde of enemies, and he also managed to defeat the wind God known as Kukulkán with certain normal weaponry. Dr. Ivo Robotnik.png|Having a level of intellect that supersedes the Peak Human threshold, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog series) has an IQ of 300, making him the smartest human on Earth. File:Mario_Brothers.jpg|Homo Nintendonus such as Mario & Luigi (Super Mario Bros. series) Body Guard H.png|Body Guard (Valkyrie Crusade) is a superhuman who has Supernatural Condition. Esper H.png|Esper (Valkyrie Crusade) is a girl that has supernatural abilities, including Teleportation, Telekinesis and Telepathy, respectively. Mei Mei H.png|Mei Mei (Valkyrie Crusade) is a girl who has the power to replicate any of the abilities that she happens to observe. Other Angry Joe.png|Joe Vargas/Angry Joe (Channel Awesome) is an empowered human with the ability to cast electrical arcs from his hands. SCP-040.jpg|SCP-040 - Evolution's Child (SCP Foundation) is a Metahuman with the power to manipulate the biology, allowing her to induce mutations and manipulate said mutations. SCP-049 - Plague Doctor.jpg|SCP-049 - Plague Doctor (SCP Foundation) is a Superhuman with the power to kill via touch and reanimate the bodies of the people he has killed. Scp053.jpg|SCP-053 - Young Girl (SCP Foundation) can induce intense hatred and uncontrollable anger towards her when individuals have managed to touch her, make eye contact, or even remain around the child for longer than exactly ten minutes. She’s also capable of regenerating from physical injuries. SCP-073 - Cain.jpg|SCP-073 - "Cain" (SCP Foundation) is a Metahuman with artificial body parts. The powers that he possesses are as follows, such as Reflective Immutability, and Death Field Projection. SCP-076-2 - Able.png|SCP-076-2 - Able (SCP Foundation) is a Metahuman who lies dormant inside SCP-076 until various personnel has walked anywhere near his slumber. He has Supernatural Strength and Speed, Pain Suppression, and Dimensional Storage. SCP-105 - Iris.jpg|SCP-105 - Iris (SCP Foundation) is a Superhuman who can manipulate photographs. SCP-353 - Vector.png|SCP-353 - “Vector” (SCP Foundation) is a disease manipulating Metahuman, and as a sub-power to her signature ability, she can also accelerate diseases within those she infected, killing them much more quickly in the process. SCP-590 - He Feels Your Pain.jpg|SCP-590 - He Feels Your Pain (SCP Foundation) can transfer another’s injuries onto himself, which earns his SCP title. Portrait-shot-of-old-man-in-face-bearded-wrinkled-full-of-character.jpg|SCP-1440 - The Old Man from Nowhere (SCP Foundation) became a Metahuman from contact with the Brothers Death, being cursed to cause fights between individuals, and an Unnatural Presence, which causes various disasters that can potentially harm humanity or other objects he comes across. SCP-1723 - Radio Intercepting Woman.jpg|SCP-1723 - Radio Intercepting Woman (SCP Foundation) can detect radio frequencies. SCP-1834 - Uriel Fishbones.jpg|Even though his minor “x eye” mutation is what he’s born with, SCP-1834 - Uriel Fishbones (SCP Foundation) has extendable eyes which form into flexible, cylindrical eye stalks. SCP-2094 - Motormouth.png|SCP-2094 - Motormouth (SCP Foundation) has Elastic Jaws, the ability to eat anything and having no limit to how much he can digest thanks to a symbiotic extradimensional anomaly inside of him. SCP-2118 - The Lost Child.jpg|SCP-2118 - The Lost Child (SCP Foundation) has the ability to mimic a physically deceased child’s voices. SCP-2800 - Cactusman.jpg|SCP-2800 - Cactusman (SCP Foundation) can protrude spikes from his body, and has Plant Empathy. SCP-2860 - Made of Stone.jpg|SCP-2860 - Made of Stone (SCP Foundation) has the power to petrify organic materials. Gooseman Greasy Moose.png|Thanks to a shitload of lubricant, a freak lightning bolt and one unfortunate chicken, Gooseman (Greasy Moose) gained supernatural abilities that border on superhuman levels. Category:Powers supernatural abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Enhancements Category:Science Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries